


Unhappenings #A

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nothing more than a smile had passed between them in the silence as they both read, feet knocking together once under the table but neither really acknowledging it.





	Unhappenings #A

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 8th, 2006. 
> 
> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Riza/Martel, G, rain, library, angst."

Riza glanced over at the familiar sound of rain hitting the windows of the library. As far as she knew, no one knew that she often slid amongst the books, sitting in the back where the lights were a little dimmer and the sun never really managed to creep.

But the rain... Again she was trying to understand even the simplest alchemy book, finding the sense in it but somehow lacking the ability to actually make it work.

To make something. To create. It wasn't her role.

She wanted to know, though. To help protect.

Listening to the rain, Riza couldn't help but think back through the years to a time she'd never really forgotten. As she put the opened book upside down on the table in front of her, she leaned back and glanced out the window, up at the sky as though there would be something other than grey.

Once, years before, she had found herself in the same spot, doing almost the same thing. And when she'd looked back to her studies she hadn't been alone.

Nothing more than a smile had passed between them in the silence as they both read, feet knocking together once under the table but neither really acknowledging it.

A name and a phone number had been hastily scrawled into the book before it had been hastily slid across the table. But Riza had returned it, unsure.

Slipping back into the present as she picked up her current book, Riza still half-expected to have company again.

She had memorized the name but not the number.

Martel.


End file.
